Love Me Or Hate Me I Don't Care
by WhatchuLookingAtXD
Summary: Rukia is an average high school girl who is tormented daily but one day she has enough and stands up to the group of kids who call them selfs "Shinigamis" what will happen ichigo the leader and rukia are stuck being together because a past agreement.
1. To The Rescue

RING

RINGG

RINGGGG

"Ugh what does a girl have to do to get some peace and quiet!" yelled Rukia "wait what time is it?"she asked no one. when she looked it was 7:19 and Rukia was going to be late. She started to freak out and started to get ready for school. If you asked someone about Rukia Kuchiki they would say that she was a snotty goody-goody perfect rich girl who was always on time and was a teacher's pet. But those types of comments didn't bother her any more. All that she cared for was trying to keep her grades up and trying to impress her nii-sama. As she dressed she thought about her tormentors. They were a group of kids who called themselves "Shinigamis".

The members were Senna, Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Grimmjow Jagerjackes and the leader and Rukia's worst nightmare Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo has bullied Rukia ever since she transferred in to his class in grade 3rd. She never knew why. "Rukia are you ready to go to school you're going to be late if you don't come down." Called a calm voice. "yea I'm coming. I'm going to be taking my Mercedes so don't tell Kenpachi to get the limo." Rukia yelled down to her nii-sama Byakuya. "sure just be careful." he replied. Rukia ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys to her Mercedes, a 18th birthday gift from her brother, and left for school.

As Rukia walked down the halls of what she considered her personal hell people sneered at her but she just gave them her signature icy glare. They usually shake in fear but today they had a smug look on their faces. So just to piss them off Rukia flipped them off. As she expected most were red in anger while most returned the favor. Rukia walked into her classroom when she sees the Shinigamis surrounding someone. Rukia was curious to see what poor soul was being harassed by them when she thinks about something._ Hmm that's weird Momo isn't here yet._ When she hears a voice of the person inside the crowd. "Please leave me alone I haven't done anything to you." said a meek voice. When Rukia heard that voice her blood started to boil._ Its Momo who they are harassing. I swear if I find one thing wrong with her I am going to bust some heads._ Rukia started to run towards the crowd and yelled "MOMO!"

Everyone turned around to see who it was that yelled and weren't surprised to see Rukia. Momo and Rukia were like sisters, if you looked for one of them you would find the other one. As Rukia reached Momo she bend down to pick her up from the floor when she say blood on the corner of Momo's mouth. That sight was enough to put Rukia to action. "Who was it?" Rukia asked in a low voice. Momo didn't have to ask what did she mean because she understood what she meant " it was Rangiku" she replied. Rukia started to remove her earrings and tied up her hair while people were wondering what she was doing, while others understood the actions.

As soon as she was done Rukia sprinted towards Rangiku and jumped on her. When they landed on the floor Rukia pounded on the girls face like there was no tomorrow. What most didn't know was that Rukia was the best fighter anyone has seen. She grew up in the hoods so to survive you has to learn how to fight. Once she kicked Rangiku on her side her friends stared to come to her aid. "YOU BITCH" she heard Senna yell but with a swing of her leg he kicked Senna to the side she hit the wall and was knocked out. Following Senna came Orihime, she was swinging at her like a madwoman, but Rukia grabbed her arms and kicked her on her stomach, sending her flying across the room. After all the Shinigami girls were all knocked out the guys of the group reacted. Toushiro grabbed her arms and was about to drop to the ground when flipped over him causing his arms to bend behind him and crack his wrist. As he held his wrist in pain Renji stepped in but Rukia jumped up and kicked him in his head making him fall to the ground. Grimmjow ran towards Rukia and swung but she just ducked and kicked him where the lit don't shine. All of the members were down except for one, Ichigo. She was ready to fight him, waiting for him to come attack her. Realizing what she wanted Ichigo sprinted toward her. He thought that because of their height difference he would bet her but he was dead wrong. Rukia kicked him on his shin and then punched his gut causing him to double over in pain. Once he was in her height she repeatly punched him in his face until he dropped.

When Rukia was don't beating them she felt relived like a weight was lifted from her shoulder. She _Rukia Kuchiki _just beat her tormentors, well they won't be tormenting her anymore. She went over to Momo grabbed her hand and softly told her "Come on lets go clean you up and then let's go get some ice cream. I don't want to stay here any longer ill make up an excuse of why we weren't here, ok?" Momo nodded and they left the class room as the other students helped the students on the ground.

SORRY ITS SO SHORT I'LL TRY AND MAKE IT LONGER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK CAUSE IM A NEW WRITER

AND IF YOU READ THIS STORY THANK YOU FOR READING IT ^.^

LOVE YOU ALL


	2. Icecream Shop

" Rukiiiiaaaa! OMG I can't believe that you did that do you know who they are! Have you lost your mind!" Yelled a very exited Tatsuki. Tatsuki has been Rukia and Momo's best friend ever since they met in 9th grade and made it her job to take care of both of her friends. When she heard about what Rukia did in class she decided to skip as well and meet up with her two friends. The three girls were currently at the Urahara Ice-cream Shop, which was owned by Kisuke Urahara alongside his wife Yoruichi Urahara.

" Yes Tatsuki I know who they are and I don't care anymore they crossed the line when Rangiku hit Momo. You know that I don't tolerate anyone who lays a finger on her or on you. You guys are like family to me, so don't worry if those damn Shinigami try to hurt me I know how to fight back. I mean I am the only one who can bet you at a karate match." Rukia said smiling when she saw Tatsuki's reaction at being reminded about the lost matches that she has had with Rukia.

Sighing she responded " Fine but promise me that you'll look out for those fuckers you know that they like getting others do their dirty work." She looked at Momo and asked her what happened.

" Well you see I was sitting at my desk waiting for Rukia like I always do, when the Shinigamis came in walking thru the door," she stopped to take a lick of her ice cream cone and continued," so like I was saying they came in thru the door and you guys know that I have a small crush on Toushir-"

" HAHAHAHAHA small your basically in love with the guy, I don't know why I mean the guy is a Shinigami the worst of the worst you can do better than thought." Yelled Tatsuki. Momo flashed her a glare before continuing.

" Like i was saying I have a SMALL crush on him and I couldn't help but to stare at him when Rangiku saw me staring at him and that's when things got ugly. She came up to me and told me ' what are you looking at you flat chested bitch?'. I don't know why but for a moment I got brave and told her ' Well not you and your breast implanted self so if you would so kindly get out of my face I will appreciate it.' Then she pulled me up by the collar and punched me in my stomach like 10 times and she threw me to the ground and hat when the rest of her group surrounded me and you know that every one of them has to get a piece of the person one of them goes against but luckily you were there to save me Rukia, thank you I owe you." She smiled at Rukia when she saw that Rukia was getting red with anger.

" You know what Momo I think that it's time that you learn how to fight and I'm going to teach you!" Rukia looked at Momo with determined eyes.

" Me too I think that you need to learn how to fight. i mean Rukia and I won't always be there to protect you so what do you say?" Tatsuki was giving Momo the same look that Rukia had. She didn't want Momo to be picked on by no one just because she was the weakest one of the group.

Momo was in deep thought, thinking about what she should do. She didn't want to get pushed around anymore and she knew that Tatsuki and Rukia won't be there every time that she needs them. so she made her decision.

" Fine you guys are right I need to learn how to fight. So when do we start?" Rukia and Tatsuki started to celebrate, but were cut short when they heard laughing. looking back they started to laugh at what they saw. The Shinigami were standing in front of their booth looking amused. All of them where bandaged up. Orihime, Renji and Senna had their heads bandaged and Orihime had her arm wrapped in a cast (A.N. Kind of like when she got beat up by Yammy. I loved that part hahaha). Toushiro had his wrist in a cast. Grimmjow had a limp ( hahaha cause of his crotch got a super kick courtesy of Rukia). Rangiku had a swollen face, they didn't see it but her abdomen was wrapped and her head was wrapped in bandages. Ichigo's face was swollen and had a busted lip his head was also wrapped. even though it hurt them to do so they all send them sneers and looks of disgust.

" We couldn't help but to over hear that you two whores were going to teach the little bitch over there how to fight," Ichigo said as they all started to laugh again.

" Listen you bastard if you want me to bet your asses again i will do it again." Rukia said while standing up to face them.

" I will like to see you try." Ichigo said getting in her face.


	3. Unexpected

Authors Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to their favorites and alerts. I want to give a special thanks to the following people:

DeviantHollow23

hinataellis

xdayanarax

Aluminesa

tokyostar74

and to everyone else who didn't get on the list above.

p.s. tomorrow I am going to be updating like crazy I'm going to try to upload about 4 chapters or maybe 5 :)

p.s.s this story will mainly be IchiRuki, but there will be some RenTats, and HitsuHina.

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in my first 2 chapters and it hurts to say this but Bleach Does NOT Belong To Me It Belongs To Tite Kubo (lucky bastard)

Well here's Chapter 3

Previously:

_" Listen you bastard if you want me to bet your asses again i will do it again." Rukia said while standing up to face them._

_" I will like to see you try." Ichigo said getting in her face._

Rukia and Ichigo were face to face, -Rukia having to look up because of the height difference- you could literally feel the tension. Rukia was being flanked by Tatsuki and Momo. Ichigo had Renji and Toushiro flanking him, while the rest of him group just watched from the sidelines. Ichigo was smirking, while Rukia was sending him a glare that said _drop dead._ Rukia was getting ready to say something when she was beat by someone else.

" Ahh Yoru-hime can't you just feel the sexual tension in this room. Ahh young love isn't it great remember when I would sneak into your room and we would-"

THWAK.

" Kisuke don't tell them about that that's totally in appropriate and if you continue you won't get none tonight." Standing in front of them were a couple, both looked like they were in their early 30s. The male had pale skin with sandy blond hair and grey eyes that were covered by his bucket hat. The female had mocha colored skin with purple colored hair and golden colored eyes. These two seemed like quite an odd couple. The male than spoke up again.

" Ok, ok, I won't say anything. Well where are my manners my name is Kisuke Urahara and this is my lovely yet feisty wife Yoruichi Urahara. Nice to meetcha" Kisuke said while smiling at the teens. Rukia looked behind her to look at her friends. They both had a _WTF_ look on their faces. She looked at Ichigo and his friends and they had the same expression as her friends, and apparently herself, had.

" Umm hello my name is -" Rukia started before being cut off by Yoruichi.

"Rukia Kuchiki we know," Yoruichi started, " and your Ichigo Kurosaki." Kisuke finished for her.

" What the fuck how do you two know our names and about that comment about the sexual tension, who would even look at that midget like that. Disgusting." Ichigo said before being knocked across the room. Everyone looked at Rukia. She had her fist in front of her looking satisfied with what she did.

"Mother Fucker who the Hell did you just call midget!" yelled Rukia at Ichigo. Who was in the fetal position.

" You bitch I don't see any other midget her besides you!" Ichigo yelled back. Right at that moment two men entered the room.

"Ichigo that isn't the way to speak to a lady. If you keep on talking to them like that I will never have grandchildren. And have I thought you nothing! Look at yourself your on the floor like a little bitch!" Said the first man walking over to Ichigo.

"Rukia that is no way for a Kuchiki to be acting and in public. If Hisana had ever seen you like this she would have been ashamed and to let a Kurosaki get to you like that it is unforgivable." said a cool voice. He turned to the first man and said "No offence."

"None taken." Replied the first man. They both walked over to a smiling Kisuke and Yoruichi. " Long time no see guys how have you been?" Asked the first man.

" Very well and how have you been?" Asked Yoruichi.

" Pleasantly fine until now." Answered the second man. All the adults turned to look at the stunned teens. Kisuke left to put up the closed sigh on the door and came back. Luckily there weren't any costumers that day.

" Let the fun begin." Kisuke said evilly looking at Ichigo and Rukia.

Can you guess who these two mystery men are? well they will be uncovered in the next chapter. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Good bye for now.

XOXOXO

_Angelica_


	4. Rukia's Past

Hey there sorry that my last chapter was kind of short but I promise to make it up. Well the reason that it was so short because the past 3 chapters were kind of like introductions. But from now on I promise to make the chapters longer. : ) This chapter will be a little sad but it will end somewhat happy.

p.s the title kinda doesnt match the chapter because well idk why i dont think it matches.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN BLEACH RUB IT IN MY FACE WHY DONTCHA. (*cries in the corner*)

Previously:

Kisuke left to put up the closed sigh on the door and came back. Luckily there weren't any costumers that day.

" Let the fun begin." Kisuke said evilly looking at Ichigo and Rukia.

" Nii-sama how do you know the Kurosakis" Asked a confused Rukia. Byakuya looked at her. He had his usual blank expression and answered her question.

" Isshin here is an old friend of mine. His late wife and my wife, your sister, were very close friends. You may not remember this but you and the Kurosaki boy were actual playmates where you two were just infants." Byakuya stepped aside when Isshin tapped his shoulder it was obvious that he wanted to finish the story. He gathered up all the teens and attempted to get them to sit in a big circle but the teens wouldn't budge. They didn't want to sit next to their enemies. With a pout Isshin started to tell his story.

" When Ichigo and Rukia were just 4 they were already close. It was adorable how they would go outside and play in the mud. Ichigo would throw mud at Rukia and start laughing his ass off but Rukia didn't cry instead she got up grabbed a bucket and filled it with mud and dumped it on top of his head. Ichigo was crying for hours. Being the nice girl that Rukia was comforted him till he stopped crying." Everyone looked at Ichigo and started laughing except for Ichigo. Even Byakuya had a grin on his face.

"But when Rukia turned 5 her parents found her. Years before Hisana took an infant Rukia and fled their house." Isshin turned to Rukia with a serious face and continued, "your parents Rukia almost killed you if it wasn't for Hisana. She was 19 at the time and going collage with me, Byakuya and Misaki my late wife, when one day she came to us and tells us that she needed help. At the time she was dating Byakuya and was living with him, and he would do anything for her. When she took us to her apartment when we see you there on the bed crying your little lungs out. You see we had Ichigo at 18 so you two were about the same age you being older by 6 months and a day older. So Hisana knew that we knew how to take care of a baby, so we all moved in together. Eventually we all got married and when you two turned 2 we all promised each other that you two would get married, but as you know your parents found you when you were 5 and took you away from us.

We didn't know that you were attending Ichigo's classes when you turned 8 and we didn't know that your parents lived in the worse part of Kurakara. But one day when Masaki and Hisana were out on cruse around town in Hisana's car when they passed by your neighborhood when they saw you. And they ran out to get you when a shoot out started and both women were shot. They both were sent to the hospital on the brink of death when they contacted us. On their death bed they told us about where they found you. Shortly after they told us the story Masaki died. A few minutes later Hisana died but not before saying ' Byakuya, Isshin please find Rukia and take care of her.'

Well we found you when you were 14 and now here we all are." Rukia collapsed on the floor landing on her knees. Her head was low, her tear stained face being covered by her hair. In a low voice she began to talk.

"So the death of my sister, of Ichigo's mother it was all my fault. I caused all of your pains. I don't know why you put up with me Byakuya I've just been a burden to you. im-im.." she wasn't able to finish because her emotions got the best of her and she started to sob. Byakuya's face soften when he saw his adopted sisters in this state. Kisuke and Yoruichi quietly lead the other teens out of the door before coming back.

" Rukia you haven't been a burden to me. I don't show it but I'm actually happy that I have you with me. You are a reminder that I was able to fulfill my wife's wishes." Byakuya said with a lot of emotions but he would deny it all later. Just then the Yoruichi started to talk.

" hey Rukia its okay you know me and Kisuke were your neighbors when you lived with your sister. we would take care of you guys and one day when you two were only 4 you came up to me and said ' auntie Yoruichi I want to be policeman' I started to laugh because instead of saying that you wanted to be a policeman instead of woman and I asked you why and you said ' because I want to protect every one. I don't want to be like those princesses in my story books and wait for a man to rescue me. I'll be Ichigo's prince and he'll be my princess' from that day on you always protected him and him, you." Yoruichi said while comforting the crying girl. Rukia looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey I remember that and I remember you too uncle Kisuke and auntie Yoruichi. I also remember Isshin and... Ichigo!" Rukia looked at Ichigo, when he suddenly he got a flack back. He remembered a girl with purple eyes, black hair and the two of them were covered in mud. He looked at Rukia and his eyes widened. It was her, Rukia was that girl.

" I remember too. Wow, who knew." Ichigo then remembered something that his father said, "Wait a minute did you say that you guys are planning to make us get married to each other!" Ichigo yelled ruining the moment that they were all having. Realizing what he said Rukia started to yell too.

"What you want _me _to marry _him!"_ Rukia screamed. They looked at each other and glared.

I HOPE THIS WAS LONG ENOUGH BUT I WASNT ABLE TO WRITE THE OTHER 4 CHAPTERS THAT I WANTED TO BEACAUSE I GOT STUCK BABYSITTING. WELL I AM GOING TO BE WRITING ANOTHER STORY ALONG WITH THIS ONE. ITS CALLED ''You Said Forever". WELL FROM THIS POINT ON I WANT TO HEAR SOME IDEAS FOR THINGS THAT ICHIGO AND RUKIA WILL BE DOING FROM DAY TO DAY THAT MAKES THEM CLOSER. FOR EXAMPLE SWEAT LITTLE THINGS LIKE I DONT KNOW CARRYING HER BOOKS OR GIVING HER A FLOWER BUT I ALSO WANT IDEAS FOR FIGHT AND I DONT MEAN JUST VEBAL I WANT IDEAS FOR PHYSICAL FIGHTS *COUGH COUGH BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF ORIHIME COUGH* WELL I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW BECAUSE OF LACROSS PRACTICE BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON.

GOODBYE FOR NOW

XOXOXO

_Angelica_


End file.
